Jigsaw
| weight = 173lbs (83 kg) | birth_date = December 16, 1983 | birth_place = USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = The Bermuda Triangle The Bronx, New York | trainer = Chris Hero Mike Quackenbush Jorge Rivera Reckless Youth Marty Jannetty Ted DiBiase | debut = 2002 | retired = }} Ed McGuckin (born December 16, 1983), better known by his ring name Jigsaw, is an American professional wrestler currently competing in the Chikara and Dragon Gate USA professional wrestling promotions. He has previously worked for Combat Zone Wrestling, Ring of Honor and Full Impact Pro. Professional wrestling career Jigsaw was originally trained as a professional wrestler at the Chikara Wrestle Factory by Chris Hero and Mike Quackenbush. Chikara (2002–2007) Jigsaw made his Chikara debut in late 2002, forming a rudo tag team named The Conundrum with Rorschach, while also occasionally teaming with Eddie Kingston and BlackJack Marciano as a member of The Toxic Trio. On May 22, 2004, at Aniversario 3: Dodging the Sophomore Jinx The Toxic Trio faced Mike Quackenbush, Gran Akuma and Icarus in an Ultimate Jeopardy match. During the match, which The Toxic Trio lost, Kingston and Marciano turned on Jigsaw, effectively turning him into a tecnico. In July 2004, Jigsaw reached the finals of Chikara's Young Lions Cup tournament, but was defeated by Larry Sweeney after outside interference from Rorschach, who then joined Sweeney's Sweet 'n' Sour International stable. On October 30 Jigsaw led an eight man team to face Sweet 'n' Sour International in the annual torneo cibernetico match. Jigsaw won the match by pinning Sweeney, after one of Sweeney's stable mates, named Spyrazul, turned on him and then unmasked himself to reveal Mike Quackenbush. At the following show Fear of Music on November 19, 2004, Jigsaw defeated Sweeney to win the Young Lions Cup. Jigsaw successfully defended his title for a year and was forced to vacate it for the 2005 edition of the Young Lions Cup tournament. Jigsaw feuded the rest of the year with fellow Chikara veteran Hallowicked and defeated him in a two out of three falls match on November 13, 2005. In early 2006 Jigsaw entered the Tag World Grand Prix teaming with Arik Cannon, but the team were eliminated in the second round of the tournament by Osamu Nishimura and Katsushi Takemura. Jigsaw would then enter a feud with Icarus, whom he would defeat on July 22, 2006, in a mask vs. hair match. The remainder of the year Jigsaw spent teaming with Mike Quackenbush and Shane Storm. 2007 started off with Jigsaw, Quackenbush and Storm winning the inaugural King of Trios tournament. Afterwards the trio went on a losing streak and on October 27, 2007, Jigsaw turned on Storm and pinned him in a tag team match to end the union for good. After competing in a trios match on November 16, 2007, Jigsaw left Chikara, in order to concentrate on his work with Ring of Honor. Combat Zone Wrestling (2006) In 2006, he competed in Combat Zone Wrestling's annual Best of the Best tournament, losing to Austin Aries and B-Boy in the opening round. He, however, defeated Sonjay Dutt on September 9, 2006 at Expect the Unexpected for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. He held the championship until Out with the Old, In with the New in April 2007, when he lost it to Scotty Vortekz. Ring of Honor (2007–2008) Jigsaw joined Ring of Honor in 2007, forming The Vulture Squad alliance with Jack Evans, Ruckus, Julius Smokes to combat The Age of the Fall alliance. The Vulture Squad teamed together in a six-man tag team match against The Age of the Fall at Glory by Honor VI on November 1, 2007. The following month, female wrestler Mercedes Martinez also joined The Vulture Squad on December 20 at Final Battle 2007. At Breakout in January 2008, Jigsaw teamed with Matt Cross to take on The Briscoe Brothers. After Jigsaw and Ruckus failed to win the World Tag Team Championship from the No Remorse Corps (Davey Richards and Rocky Romero), Jigsaw removed his mask as he had promised to do before the match. At a Dragon Gate/ROH supercard in March, Jigsaw and Ruckus defeated the team of Kenny King and Sal Rinauro by pinfall. On April 11, 2008 at Bedlam In Beantown, Jigsaw was defeated by Eddie Edwards. In May at the pay-per-view event Take No Prisoners, Ruckus and Jigsaw defeated Adam Pearce and B.J. Whitmer in a dark match. Later in the pay-per-view, however, they competed in a World Tag Team Championship match against the champions No Remorse Corps, but were defeated. In November at Driven, The Briscoe Brothers defeated Ruckus and Jigsaw, The YRR (Jason Blade and Kenny King), and Necro Butcher in a Tag Team Scramble match. Return to Chikara (2008–present) Jigsaw made a return to Chikara, sans mask, in September 2008, saving his Mike Quackenbush from a violent assault at the hands of the UnStable (Vin Gerard, STIGMA (the former Shane Storm), and Colin Delaney). Despite his help, Quackenbush refused to accept him back into the promotion. The following month, Gerard attempted to recruit Jigsaw to the UnStable, noting that the two had a lot in common regarding their former identities under masks and their rejections from the Chikara locker room. Jigsaw refused to accept the spot and superkicked STIGMA, with Quackenbush aiding him in chasing the rudos away. On December 14, 2008, Quackenbush and Tim Donst were slated to face Delaney and STIGMA in a tag team match. However, during the match Donst suffered an injury, which led to Jigsaw entering the match with his mask back on. The match ended with Jigsaw pinning STIGMA with the Jig 'n' Tonic. In early 2009, Jigsaw and Quackenbush scored their third win in a row, which meant that they could now challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas. The championship match took place on April 25, but Jigsaw and Quackenbush were unable to defeat the reigning champions The Osirian Portal (Amasis and Ophidian). With Quackenbush out with a knee injury, he positioned Jigsaw as the mentor for the stable of younger wrestlers, called The Future Is Now, which consisted of Equinox, Helios and Lince Dorado. During the rest of the year, he also feuded with Gran Akuma, whom he would defeat in the main event on November 21. On October 23, 2010, Jigsaw represented Chikara in the torneo cibernetico match, where the company's originals faced Bruderschaft des Kreuzes (BDK). He was eliminated from the match by BDK's Tim Donst. Dragon Gate USA (2009–2011) In 2009, Jigsaw began making appearances for Dragon Gate USA, the American counterpart of the Japanese professional wrestling promotion Dragon Gate. At their first pay-per-view event Enter the Dragon on September 4, Jigsaw teamed with The Colony (Fire Ant and Soldier Ant) and Mike Quackenbush to defeat F.I.S.T. (Icarus and Gran Akuma), Amasis and Hallowicked in an eight-man tag team match. At the following pay-per-view, Untouchable on November 6, 2009, Jigsaw and Quackenbush once again teamed together to defeat YAMATO and Gran Akuma. On November 28 at Freedom Fight, he defeated Eddie Kingston in a singles match. On January 23, 2010, at Fearless, Jigsaw and Quackenbush defeated the team of CIMA and Super Crazy in a tag team match. At the two following shows, Open the Ultimate Gate and Mercury Rising, on March 26 and 27, Jigsaw and Quackenbush lost to Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka and defeated The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) in tag team matches. On May 7 at Open the Northern Gate Jigsaw and Quackenbush defeated Kamikaze USA representatives Gran Akuma and Akira Tozawa in a tag team match and were then assaulted by their team mates YAMATO and Shingo. At the following day's tapings of the Uprising pay-per-view, Jigsaw and Quackenbush were defeated by the team of Naruki Doi and PAC. After the match Quackenbush challenged YAMATO to a tag team match, before he and Jigsaw were once again jumped by the members of Kamikaze USA. On July 24 at the tapings of the Enter the Dragon 2010 pay–per–view, Jigsaw, Quackenbush and Hallowicked teamed up with the Open the Dream Gate Champion Masato Yoshino to defeat Kamikaze USA's YAMATO, Gran Akuma, Akira Tozawa and Jon Moxley in an eight man elimination tag team match. On the January 28, 2011, United: NYC, live pay-per-view, Jigsaw was defeated by Moxley in a grudge match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012) On June 28, 2012, McGuckin, working under the ring name Rubix, made his debut for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), losing to Sonjay Dutt in a TNA X Division Championship tournament qualifying match on Impact Wrestling. Personal life Jigsaw is the brother of CHIKARA alumnus Jolly Roger. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Brainbuster **''Cancún Tornado'' (Corkscrew moonsault) **''Jig 'n' Tonic'' (Cradle back to belly piledriver, sometimes from the second rope) **Shining wizard *'Signature moves' **''Darkness Buster'' (Straight jacket scoop brainbuster) **Diving stomp **''Leap of Faith'' (Standing or a running frankensteiner to an opponent on the top rope) **Multiple revolution headscissors takedown **Prawn hold **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Superkick *'Nicknames' **"The Wrestling Riddle Wrapped in an Enigma" *'Managers' **Julius Smokes **Mercedes Martinez *'Entrance themes' **"Rock the Casbah" by Trust Company Championships and accomplishments *'Chikara' **Young Lions Cup (1 time) **King of Trios (2007) – with Mike Quackenbush and Shane Storm **Torneo Cibernetico (2004) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'259' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him among the Top Ten to watch for in 2009 Lucha de Apuesta record References Further reading * See also *Jigsaw's event history *Jigsaw's gimmicks External links and references * Jigsaw profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling current roster Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Championship Wrestling Experience alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:EVOLVE Wrestling current roster Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Full Impact Pro current roster Category:Grappling Entertainments Athletic Revolution current roster Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio current roster Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Squared Circle Wrestling current roster Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:Westside Dojo alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:Power League Wrestling alumni Category:Masked Wrestlers